I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for structuring and transmitting control information in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless-terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Wireless communication systems can utilize a single-carrier transmission scheme in some scenarios, wherein transmissions are conducted on contiguous sets of resources in frequency. In such a transmission scheme, control information such as acknowledgement (ACK) information, channel quality information (CQI), and the like can be transmitted on resources utilized for data transmission and/or on one or more sets of resources reserved for control signaling. To ensure a-single-carrier transmission, such control information can be jointly coded on a subset of the reserved control resources.
In some scenarios, such as those that present challenging link budgets, ACK information can be configured to repeat over multiple subframes in time. Accordingly, techniques for structuring and transmitting control information in these and/or other scenarios would be desirable.